Obliviate Version Française
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: La guerre les sépare mais ils feront le tout pour se retrouver. Elle va aider Draco par ordre de Dumbledore OC
1. Chapter 1

**14 Novembre 2002**

Cela faisait déjà 5 ans que la guerre contre Voldemort avait terminé, deux ans après la guerre Hermione Granger était devenu Mrs Hermione Weasley, leur marriage avait eu lieu le 26 Mai, exactement une semaine avant la cérémonie des 3 ans de la mort de Dumbledore.

Hermione avait voulu que son marriage soit a tout prix le 26 Mai, peu importe l'année. Tout le monde avait trouvé cette obstination assez particulière, mais ils avaient vite laisser la mariée comme elle voulait. Cette date était importante pour elle, elle se sentait tout le temps heureuse, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette date lui apportait de l'espoir et de la joie.

Le jour de son marriage avec Ron, Hermione avait eu ses doutes, tout le monde lui disait que le stress est normal que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Elle essaya de partager ses doutes avec sa meilleur amie mais Ginny ne l'avait pas comprise, la rousse avait même était vexée des doutes qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir.

"Il faut que tu me comprennes, j'aime Ronald mais ce marriage avec lui me fait sentir comme une traite, il ne me semble pas correcte de me marier avec lui. Et je me sens comme ça depuis le début de notre relation. J'ai l'impression de trair quelqu'un.

- Hermione, as tu eu quelqu'un avant mon frère?

- Tu sais très bien que non. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Ronald.

- Alors je comprends pas. Bientôt tu vas devoir descendre pour te marier a mon frère et tu viens de me dire que tu voudrais être avec quelqu'un d'autre mais tu sais pas avec qui."

Dit comme ça Hermione se sentait assez bête. Son amie avait réussi a résumer les sentiments d'Hermione en quelques mots. Elle rejoignit Ronald et se maria.

Pendant deux ans leur marriage fû heureux, ils avaient tout deux un emploi, une maison avec trois chambres, ils étaient prêts a augmenter leur famille, Hermione désirait un enfant mais la peur de le perdre la ronger, comme si elle avait déjà souffert une perte attroce d'un enfant.

Pendant des mois le couples essaya, mais sans succès, ni les doses d'hormones avaient aider a concevoir un enfant.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient un rendez-vous á l'Hopital des sorciers St Mungos, leur médecin avait effectuer des examens necessaires pour découvrir si l'un d'eux étaient stériles et le médecin les avait convoquaient pour leur annoncer les résultats. Ron c'était laisser faire même si il lui rappelait tout le temps que le problème n'était pas de lui vu que sa famille comptait septs enfants, Hermione retenait sa main pour ne pas lui donner la racler de sa vie ou de le réduire au silence avec un tour de baguette. Elle se sentait mal et avait peur pour cet enfant, et les commentaires de Ron n'aidait pas.

La secrétaire du Dr Bones les amena jusqu'au cabinet du Docteur. Celui-ci se trouvait déjà assis a son bureau avec les résultats des analyses devant lui. Il les reçu avec un grand sourrire leur indiquant les deux chaises devant lui.

" Mademoiselle Hermione, Mr Weasley! Comment allez-vous ?"

Hermione faisait particulièrement attention a tout ce que le médecin lui disait, la fatigue était apparente dans les yeux du médecin et ses cheveux était dépeigner, donnant l'impression qu'il avait passé plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux.

" Les résultats étaient assez étonnant." Commença-t-il. "Le mieux serait d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle avant tout. Vous êtes tout les deux en parfaite santé et parfaitement capable de concevoir un bébé. Tout les tests indiquent que vous n'avez aucun mal féconder. J'ai essayer une technique muggle que Mademoiselle Hermione avait suggérer, une insemination in vitro. Et les résultats obtenus était inesperé, en utilisant la bibliographie sur ce sujet, mes conclusions sont que les ovules de Mademoiselle Hermione n'accepte pas vos spermatozoides Mr Weasley.

- Hein ? " Demanda "gracieusement" Ron Weasley.

" C'est comme une allergie. Après fécondation, l'ovule fécondé va se reconnaître comme étant du non-soi et il y a destruction de l'ovule fécondé."

Hermione voyait a l'expression de son mari que celui-ci ne comprenait pas l'explication du médecin. Mais elle n'allait pas se porter volontaire pour lui donner une explication. Elle se décida sur une question qui ferait continuer l'affaire mais explicative en même temps.

"Mais qu'est ce que ça implique?

- Après de longues heures de recherche tout autant muggle que magique, mon équipe et moi avont trouvé la solution. Cela me rappel, Mademoiselle Hermione m'autoriserez vous a utiliser vos résultats pour mon article scientifique a ce sujet ? Car nous avons réussi a découvrir une nouvelle particuliarité et cela peut être utile dans le future...

- Docteur.

- Oui Bien sur. Donc je vous disais que l'on a réussi a résoudre notre problématique. Vous avez été le sujet d'un sort Mademoiselle.

- Ma femme souffre d'un mauvais sort ? " Ron était devenu tout rouge après avoir digerer les mots du docteur. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal a sa femme, ruinant son future.

" Je n'ai pas dit d'un mauvais sort, plutôt un sort de protection qui l'empêche d'avoir des enfants avec d'autres hommes.

- Si se n'est pas un mauvais sort, c'est quoi alors ?

- Comment ça d'autres hommes?

- Très pertinent de votre part Mademoiselle. Chez les anciennes familles de pur-sangs quand un membre se marie il y a une certaine magie qui est activée après que le marriage soit consommer. Cette magie va empêcher les enfants hors marriage.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis mariée ? Et pas seulement avec Ronald?

- Selon les lois du monde de la magie, votre marriage avec Mr Weasley est nul si vous êtes marié avec quelqu'un avant lui.

- Je comprends pas. " Les informa Ron.

Hermione voyait bien dans le regard de son mari le doute, il avait compris mais préféré faire semblant que non dans l'espoir que tout ça soit un mauvais cauchemar.

" Mademoiselle Hermione était marié avant de se marier avec vous, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec vous."

Le regard de Ron se posa sur Hermione. Elle savait que le docteur avait raison, elle avait effectué des recherches sur les marriages avec des purs sang avant d'accepter Ron, mais cette magie s'activait que lors d'un marriage reconnu et seulement par certains mots et gestes lors de la cérémonie, comme un baiser au frond quand on promet de ne jamais trahir, main dans la main pendant toute la cérémonie, des petits gestes tout simple associée a des mots sincère qui activent la magie de restriction.

" Je vous sugère d'analyser les registes des marriages au Ministère de la Magie. Et aussi de faire des tests sur votre mémoire, Mademoiselle. "

La voix du médecin avait hôter Hermione de ses pensés.

"Mais je n'aime personne d'autre que Ronald, je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas eu d'autre petit-ami que Ron, il doit y avoir une erreur, vous avez peut-être mélanger les échantillons.

- Oui, ce qu'elle vient de dire ! Vous vous êtes tromper."

L'espoir qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une simple erreur médical était facile a persevoir dans la voix des deux.

"Impossible, vous êtes nos seules patients dans ce Mademoiselle, je vous accompagne chez mon confrère qui vous fera quelque tests sur votre mémoire."

Hermione et Ron suivirent le Dr Bones jusqu'au bureau du Dr Carl. Ils s'évitaient, chacun perdu dans ses pensés, Hermione essayant de comprendre comment cela aurait pu se produire et Ron essayant de comprendre ce que la nouvelle allait impliquer.

Après avoir lu son dossier et entendu son confrère, le Dr Carl les amena jusqu'a un lit, on donna a Hermione un pijama de l'hôpital et un fiole avec une potion, que Hermione reconnu a l'odeur, pour s'endormir. Elle bu tout d'une gorgée.

Au réveil la première chose qu'elle vu était les cheveux noir en bataille de son meilleur ami. Elle sentait les mains de Ron qui l'aidait a s'asseoir, celui-ci l'embrassa sur le frond puis s'assit a cote d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras. Le comportement de Ron et le regard triste d'Harry suffire pour tout lui dire. Sa mémoire avait du être modifié.

" Ils ont pu voir des lésions réparables sur ton lobe de la mémoire, ce qui indique une perte de mémoire reversible causé par de la magie." L'informa Harry.

"Obliviate" murmura Hermione déconcerté par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Seul le magicien qui m'a ensorcelé pourrait me rendre ma mémoire.

- Demain on va épluché les registes au Ministère."

Pendant qu'elle se habillait, Hermione essayait de se rappeler quel aspect de sa vie pouvait lui paraître étrange mais rien de spéciale ne lui pris son attention. Elle retourna chez elle avec Ron, le silence qui c'était instalé entre eux dura juqu'au lendemain.

**15 Novembre 2002**

Ron et Hermione ont retrouvés Harry dans son bureau dans le département des Aurors. Il avait déjà demandé l'accès aux registes du ministère.

L'assistante les acueilla avec le plus beau sourrire qu'elle pouvait leurs offrire, car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut être avec les trois Héros de la deuxième grande guerre de la magie.

- J'ai déjà mis les registres que vous cherchez dans notre salle de conférence, il y a déjà deux hommes qui m'ont demandé les mêmes registes aujourd'hui, j'éspère que ça ne vous gênera pas.

"Pas de problème" Lui répondit Harry.

Elle les laissa devant la porte et retourna a son poste. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle et furent en face d'un blond et d'un brun, Ron ne pu laisser échapper "On revient plus tard."

Harry et Hermione regardait les deux hommes avec une pointe de curiosité. Draco Malfoy les regardait avec son sourrire narquois, adorant voir le roux mal a l'aise, mais ils avaient l'habitude du comportement du blond, c'est le comportement de Théodore Nott qui les étonnait, le brun regardait Hermione avec un grand sourrire, c'etait la première fois qu'ils le voyaient depuis leur sixième année à Hogwarts, ils étaient parti avec Mr et Mme Malfoy pendant la guerre.

Ce fut Harry qui osa faire le premier pas. "Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? "

"Potter, suit ton copain roux et laisse nous tranquille. "

Harry regarda autour de lui et compris que Ron était sortie de la salle laissant Hermione et lui avec les deux Slytherins. Hermione ce sentait légèrement perturbée, elle voulait prendre Nott dans ses bras et pleurer de joie en voyant les deux hommes devant elle en chair et en os, et pas seulement des nouvelles écritent à la va vite dans le Daily Prophet.

"Pourquoi vous voulez les registes des purs-sang?" Demanda Harry.

**Je veux m'excuser pour les fautes, je traduis mes histoires de ma langue maternelle. Mais pour vous évitez cette souffrance je recherche une beta, si ça vous interésse laisser moi un PM. ****Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.**

**A bientot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Novembre 2002 **

Hermione comprit immédiatement ce que son meilleur ami essayer de faire. Elle regarda les deux Slytherins avec de grands yeux.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux! » Exclama Theodore Nott. Il se frotta le visage. Il était désespéré. « Vous êtes simplement encore plus stupides que je ne le pensais. »

Draco et Ron ne comprenait pas se qui se passé avec les trois autres.

« Non, c'est impossible. » Chaque seconde de silence était une pure torture, elle avait son regard fixé sur le blond. « S'il te plait Harry dit moi que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. »

Draco a rapidement compris se qui se passait entre son meilleur ami et les deux Gryffindor passablement intelligent (en tous cas il n'allait pas dire a voix haute ou dans sa tête que Hermione Granger était la plus intelligente sorcière de leur époque). Il la regardait avec méfiance.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » Draco accusa Hermione.

« C'est pas sa faute » Répondis Theodore.

« Il a raison. La faute est de vous deux, pas que d'un seul. Il faut juste savoir qui a pu vous enlevez votre mémoire. » Harry dit avec une voix calme.

Il avait déduit que Hermione et Malfoy avait du être soumis au charme de mémoire par la même personne. Et puis pour un mariage il faut être deux.

« C'est de ma faute. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Theodore.

« Pourquoi Theo ? » Demanda Hermione, en utilisant le diminutif que seuls les proches de Theo utilisé.

Theodore lui souri, se rappelant la première qu'elle l'appela Theo.

« Vous me l'aviez demandé. Draco voulait te protéger, et toi… Toi tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, criant que la douleur était trop intense, trop dure à supporter. »

« Quelle douleur ? » Demanda Hermione.

Theodore la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus brillait, il essai de ne pas pleurer. Hermione n'hésita pas elle le prit dans ses bras et senti une larme couler sur son cou.

« Excuse moi, je croyais que c'était pour le mieux. Tu étais brisé et je ne supportais pas te voir souffrir, pour ta santé mental j'ai du agir rapidement. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer, s'IL allait continuer à gouverner notre monde ou si Potter allait réussir à nous sauver. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez idiots à ce point. »

« Arrête d'insulter mon intelligence. Dans un mariage des purs de sang les deux parties doivent être consentantes. » Dit Draco exaspérer d'entendre son meilleur ami l'appeler d'idiot ou de stupide surtout devant les trois Gryffindors du Trio Parfait.

« Attendez. Vous essayez de dire quoi là ? » Demanda Ron, qui resté près de la porte.

« Merlin, que tu es un imbécile Weseal » S'écria Draco. « Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre pendant la guerre avec lui ? Ou se marier avec lui ? »

Draco demanda ceci en regardant Hermione avec son fameux sourire narquois. Elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle regarda son mari, qui tout compte fait n'était pas son mari, mais elle n'allait pas non plus rester mariée avec Malfoy plus longtemps.

« Très simple. Je suis marié avec Malfoy. Et Theo m'a retiré la mémoire. » Elle lui expliqua.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça ? » Ron n'apprécier pas du tout ce que l'on venait de lui dire

« Tout le monde voudrais bien comprendre comment elle a pu faire ça. » Hermione répondit. Elle fit signe de la tête vers Theodore et il pointa sa baguette vers la tête d'Hermione.

En quelques secondes son monde fut à nouveau changé. Toutes les mémoires qu'il lui avait retirés l'attaquèrent, il y en avait trop et la douleur était trop intense.

Maintenant elle comprenait tout. Elle comprenait pourquoi le jour de son mariage elle se sentait dans la peau d'une femme infidèle. Elle sentait la rage, le désespoir, la tristesse, la joie, l'amour, l'ectasie.

Theodore leva sa baguette vers la tête de Draco et Hermione tomba dans les pommes.

**17**** Septembre**** 1996 **

"Une lettre pour vous, miss Granger et joyeux anniversaire." La directrice des Gryffindor lui souriait.

"Merci Madame McGonagall." Lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire brillant. Elle prit l'enveloppe des mains de son professeur préféré

Hermione reconnu la lettre comme étant du directeur de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

_Miss Granger, _

_Joyeux anniversaire, à présent vous avez 17 ans et dans notre monde vous êtes une adulte. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et je voudrais discuter avec vous ce soir vers 19h. Votre aide est précieuse et nous pourrions aider Harry à déjouer les plans de Lord Voldemort._

_Vous devriez amener de la chewing-gum avec vous._

_Cordialement, _

_Dumbledore. _

Hermione était contente. Dumbledore allait enfin utiliser son intelligence pour aider Harry. Elle se précipita vers ses deux amis pour leurs raconter de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Les deux amis lui sourire. Elle savait de la fête 'surprise' que les Gryffindor lui préparaient. Mais elle préférait faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Comme ça elle ne leurs gâchait pas le plaisir de la surprendre.

Les cours se passèrent sans aucun problème, Hermione et ses deux meilleurs amis ont réussi a évite Malfoy et ses amis. Harry avait prit le plan de Maraudeurs avec lui pour être sur de ne pas tombe sur les Slytherins. Ce qui a permit à Hermione d'avoir une journée parfaite. Elle était au bord des larmes tellement elle était heureuse de voir que Harry et Ron pensé a son bien être. Mais le commentaire insensible de Ron l'on empêché de pleurer.

"On veut pas entendre des insultes sur tes cheveux aujourd'hui. Surtout quand il a l'air encore plus emmêlé. »

« Des fois je me dis si tu fais exprès de dire des bêtises." Marmonna Harry en observant Ron qui essayer de toucher les cheveux d'Hermione, et elle essayait d'ignorer Ron.

Après le diner, Hermione couru jusqu'à la tour des Gryffindor pour se changer et se rafraichir un peu, elle savait qu'après sa visite avec le directeur de l'école elle n'aurait pas le temps de se changer. Elle s'habilla avec une chemise rouge à manche courte et un pair de pantalon en jeans foncé que Ginny lui avait donné car elles étaient trop petites pour la rousse. Elle enfila des bottes marron qui contenaient une poche pour sa baguette.

A 19h précise, Hermione se trouvait devant la statue qui donne accès au bureau du directeur.

« Chewing-gum acide. »

Dumbledore se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, deux autres personnes se trouvaient assis devant lui et de dos pour Hermione. Quand elle reconnu les deux têtes devant elle, Hermione du s'empêcher de prendre sa baguette pour se protéger.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, Miss Granger. » Lui offrit Dumbledore.

Theodore Nott se leva de sa chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir, il avait un sourire aux lèvres et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Draco Malfoy étant habitué au comportement de son meilleur ami devant une fille, les ignora.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione" la félicita Theodore.

« Merci, Theodore"

" Comme vous le savez Hermione Granger a été considérer, par un de nos amis en commun, comme étant la sorcière la plus intelligente de son époque" Commença Dumbledore.

Hermione retenait les larmes, la mort de Sirius était encore trop récente et entendre le titre qu'il lui avait donné une fois était douleur, personne d'autre ne l'avait appelé comme ça jusqu'a présent.

«Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide. Et comme vous êtes devenu une adulte aux yeux de la loi des Sorciers maintenant vous pouvez faire un Jurement.»

Hermione regarda le directeur, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre l'importance du sujet.

"Voldemort a charge Mr Malfoy d'une mission spécial en échange de la vie de ses parents. »

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le blond en question. Il regardait droit devant lui et Theodore continuait à la regarder.

" Et il a demandé à Mr Nott de l'informer de tout les fait et gestes de Mr Malfoy."

"Si j'accepte quel sera mon rôle? » Demanda Hermione.

« Vous aideriez Mr Malfoy et Mr Nott dans leur mission. »

« Tu dois comprendre, nous avons demandé de l'aide a monsieur le directeur, il accepte de nous aider mais ses fonctions comme directeur et aussi d'autre sujet tout autant important l'empêche de nous aider comme il se doit. Même si nous sommes tous les deux bons élèves, Draco et moi n'avons pas ta capacité à faire de la recherche. C'est la vie de nos parents qui est en jeux. » Lui expliqua Theodore.

Hermione lui serra la main.

« J'accepte."

La jeune sorcière promit qu'elle aider les deux Slytherins dans leurs missions respective, et elle promit aussi de ne rien raconter a qui que ce soit. Le secret ne pourrait être révélé que si l'une des personnes dans la pièce ne mourrait.

"Maintenant je voudrais savoir ce que je vais devoir faire. » Demanda Hermione.

"Tu dois m'aider à réparer une Armoire de Disparition, nous devons faire entrer des Death Earters dans le château et je dois aussi … »

Draco ne savait pas comment annoncer le reste de sa mission.

« Draco doit tuer le directeur. »

Hermione regarda le directeur, elle était choquée.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer, Miss, nous allons juste préparer des petites tentatives d'assassinat qui ne fonctionneront pas, nous voulons juste calmer Voldemort, lui donner l'impression que tout se passe comme il le veut. » lui expliqua Dumbledore. « Vous allez avoir accès à une salle de classe que j'ai spécialement protégé de toute détection. »

Dumbledore leurs expliqua où ils pourraient retrouver cette salle de classe.

Après avoir décidé d'une date pour se retrouver dans leur salle de classe, Hermione retourna vers la tour des Gryffindors où une fête l'attendait.

**A/N:**

**Merci a Suna et Delphine pour vos reviews. **

**Delphine, merci beaucoup. Tu peux me contacter via mail : megcormack hotmail . fr**

**Suna, j'aime bien Ron mais Hermione est fatigué et c'est plus facile d'attaquer les personnes qui sont proches de nous. **

**À la prochaine, **

**MegAnne**


End file.
